Forgive the Idiot:
by Unforgivable follower
Summary: I’m just human, how can they all be so cruel? If the don’t want me then I’ll happily leave. That’s right…I’ll leave. 1st story, potential Yuffie centric
1. Plan gone awry

.:Forgive the Idiot:.

For she does not mean it

Ch: Plan gone awry

Summary: I'm just human, how can they all be so cruel? If the don't want me then I'll happily leave. That's right…I'll leave.

-♥-

'The plan was simple.

'Wait 'til Vinnie the Vamp walked into his room, if you'd call it a room, and let go of the string causing the soapy water to fall on him. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk. Seriously, the guy smelled like rotting corpses, I should know, I _was_ a grave robber ya know.

Oh, quiet, someone's coming.'

Yuffie squat uncomfortably before the closed door, listening slightly to the indistinct conversation carried out with Vincent and gosh knows who else, probably Cid, that no good, foul-mouthed, idiotic excuse for a human being.

The door creaked open, 'NOW!' with that urgent message being sent to her brain she released her hold on the string and let the pail with the soapy substance fall on her oblivious prey.

"Yuffie?"

No, that voice was too squeaky to belong to the vamp.

"W, WATCH OUT!" the teen yelled, watching as the container fell dramatically, landing squarely on the young person, whoever he/she was. "You okay?" Yuffie asked unsure of what to do, she heard sobbing noises echoing inside the bucket.

"Um, listen here, there's been a mistake," Yuffie lifted the container to see large brown weepy eyes, "Er, Marlene? I meant to get Vince, not you." Wailing erupted from the little girl's throat, and soon Yuffie's ears rang harshly.

"Marlene? What's the matter?" Tifa ran in, panicked. The little girl just kept crying and crying. Tifa glanced over at Yuffie, "What happened?" her voice got darker and more menacing. When in doubt, tell the truth. "You see, I thought Vince was coming through the door so I let go of a string that was a necessity for my plan to work. Operation: Coat Vinnie with a bucket of soapy water. But little Marlene came in and got the bad end of the plan." Yuffie explained, fidgeting with her forefingers, a nasty habit she had when she was nervous.

Tifa's eyes were scarier than the time she broke her favorite plate with a gangster Chocobo.

"Soapy water?" despite her calm tone, she was twitching, "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN SOAP IN HER EYES! YOU COULD'VE BLINDED HER! HAVE YOU NO COMMON SENSE!?" Tifa shrieked alarming all the AVALANCHE members, soon enough all were around to see Tifa yell at Yuffie.

"I've had it with your stupidity, honestly Yuffie." Tifa started after her shrieking rant was over, "you have to either mature or leave." Yuffie blinked, did she actually say that?

"Amen." Cid and Barret muttered in unison, raising an arm (Well a bionic arm in Barret's case). Yuffie fumed looking at each person, all of them were agreeing in one way or another. Even Cloud had agreed, she freaking kissed his cheek at the Golden Saucer. Vincent slightly nodded, so no one would see, but Yuffie saw, and damn it, she was hurt.

"Fine."

'Life with a mature Yuffie, now I think I'm going to like that.' Tifa thought, inwardly smiling.

"I'm leaving."

Tifa was taken aback, as were the rest of the members, but before any could protest the slam of the front door was all that could be heard.

"Teef, shouldn't we go looking for her?" Cloud's voice, though slight concern was mixed in his normally calm voice. Tifa shook her head, "N, no, she'll be back in due time, Yuffie's probably just thinking." Tifa whispered head hung, Marlene completely ignored by this point. Apparently it stopped stinging and hurting two minutes into Tifa's verbal brawl.

"What is she _doesn't _come back?" the normally quiet Vincent muttered, more to himself actually, but Tifa heard it. "She'll be back, she _will_." Annoyance laced her voice, since when has anyone gone against her judgment? She and Yuffie were both girls therefore she understood better. That's how she knew she was coming back, that's how she hoped beyond hope. Yuffie has to come back.

She…she just has to.

-♥-

**A/N: Bit rushed I'm afraid, just a prologue really though, simple start-up, should I continue it though. I'm a bit…foreign to the whole Final Fantasy thing, never tried writing them so go easy on me please. It's my first try. Inform me if I have any grammatical mistakes, I do hate them dearly I'm afraid. Did I get the concept of Yuffie right? Did I mess people up, anyone OOC? Flames, comment critiques, all are welcome. And now, I bid you all adieu. **

**Unforgivable follower **


	2. What now?

.:Forgive the Idiot:.

For she does not mean it

Ch II: What now?

Summary: I'm just human, how can they all be so cruel? If the don't want me then I'll happily leave. That's right…I'll leave.

-♥-

It had been three days since Yuffie left, but even though most of the crew hinted to go look for her Tifa wouldn't budge. 'She'll be back, she's Yuffie, and she'll be back.' By this point Marlene and Denzel were worried sick, Cloud and Vincent showed slight worried ness on their normally stoic faces, Cid and Barret were cussing up a storm that would leave the most foul-mouthed person speechless.

They were all worried and had their own way of showing it, Tifa was the only one not showing, she stood her ground and proclaimed she would be back. Despite her hardy demeanor she was slowly breaking inside.

'Perhaps if I didn't yell at her, maybe she wouldn't have left. But the soap…and water…and GAH.' Tifa wracked her brain for any excuse to keep her guilt-ridden conscience at bay. She couldn't find anything remotely good.

"What a load of…crap." Downcast and lowering herself to cursing, what had the world become. Certainly not the world they had tried so hardly to create, definitely not.

--

The only sound Yuffie could hear was the pounding of her heart, during the last few days it felt like she had been through hell, she wasn't really planning to be gone for this much, in all honesty she was just going to walk around for a few hours, get them all worried and come back like nothing happened.

Yeah, easier said than done.

_She sat in a bar for about half and hour, constantly looking at the weird deformed clock to towards her side when somebody decides to sit next to her._

'It's okay,'_ she thought at first thinking the man was just some random customer and just took this seat out of pure coincidence, nothing else. That's when she felt something warm on her leg. Instantly she tensed._

_Hesitantly she looked down, eying the man's hand warily. _

"_What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Yuffie snapped shoving his hand away. _'Drunken bastard.'

_Again the hand was on her leg inching closer ever so slightly. _

"_Smug little bastard." She huffed under her breath before pulling up a fake smile. She grabbed his hand and just when he thought she was giving in, he was flung onto the counter-top. Customers were startled but went back to what they were doing previously, obviously used to bar fights. _

_The man, as Yuffie suspected, was a drunkard, for when he stood up he stumbled before almost collapsing. "You-you, bitch!" he slurred, swaying slightly, if she wasn't so mad she would have laughed. _

It wasn't everyday she was called an obscenity by a drunken man that could barely stand on his own two feet. Unless you counted Cid, but no one would do that. Cid wasn't able to be accounted for or something along those lines.

With a flash of movement Yuffie had flung her foot towards the opposing man, kicking him in the stomach. _No more, _Yuffie had debated with herself, forcing herself to storm out of the bar. Nothing beats the blues better that a fight with a drunkard.

"I wonder, maybe I've worried them _too_ much." Yuffie wondered aloud pouting slightly at the fact she was starting to feel remorse, the Great Ninja Yuffie never felt remorse, it was physically and emotionally impossible. She glared at a nearby rock, casually sitting down wherever she was standing.

'…'Yuffie paused, shock dawning on her, '_where _am I?' she looked around cautiously afraid one of the trees would turn and jump her blindly. Oh how stupid she felt, she turned her gaze forward, there was a small stream, too small to be a river and too long to be a pond. 'Maybe there's long forgotten material?' Yuffie grinned, hoping beyond hope, it was nice to wish though. She crawled near the water, dipping her hands in the clear water, it was unnaturally clean. She then dipped her whole face in, letting little bubbles form around her eyes.

A gun cocked.

"May I help you?" the voice was quiet, smooth, barely audible over the rush of the stream and her head engulfed in it. Yuffie raised her head, really annoyed at the fact she was unarmed, since when has she ever left without her Conformer, honestly, these things were bound to happen.

Yuffie turned her head, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Nope!" she chirped grinning from ear to ear. She froze, there in front of her was a silver-haired Sephiroth clone, what's worse, he had a gun aimed strait at her face. Her nose to be presise. Her _favorite_ and only nose, thank you very much.

"Uh." Yuffie panicked, ogling the barrel. "Mind putting that away?" Yuffie asked, her voice coming out in a rushed little squeak. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" the man asked again, never letting his gun waver from the path to the ninja's nose. "The real question is, who are _you_,and what are _you _doing here?" she was pressing her luck, she knew it, but there was absolutely no way she was dying now.

"Little girls should learn to answer life or death questions."

A gun-shot was heard, followed by a piercing scream.

-♥-

**A/N: Well, later than I would have liked, but my computer malfunctioned. Sorry, this chapter was very…lame, in my opinion, but feel free too love and cherish! Flames, comments, critiques, all are welcome. And now, I bid you all adieu. **

**Unforgivable follower **


End file.
